Revenge of the bad guy with the really stupid name
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Gamora was angry. She was annoyed. She was sick of Peter's childish behavior. He took nothing seriously. Life was a joke to him. Whenever he went missing they always found him in a bar or flirting outside a bar. He never listened. Ever. One-shot. I promise, no sequels. Rated T for swearing and violence.


**I own nothing you recognize**

**Sorry I wrote this. But I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE whumping Peter and, Sorry, I also love it when he dies. Sorry about that.**

"Where the fuck is that jackass?!" Rocket demanded. Clinging to Groot with one hand and holding his massive gun in the other.

"I do not know!" Gamora yelled back.

"He should have been here hours ago." Rocket grumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

Gamora agreed. Where the fuck was he? He said they could split for a few hours and they would meet up by the ship. Well that 'few hours' had passed and more. And Peter still wasn't here.

Gamora was angry. She was annoyed. She was sick of Peter's childish behavior. He took nothing seriously. Life was a joke to him. Whenever he went missing they always found him in a bar or flirting outside a bar. He never listened. Ever.

Maybe he was late, but he was never _this _late. He was never late by more than half an hour.

It's been 4 hours since he was supposed to be here. FOUR HOURS!

Gamora felt a tugging feeling in her stomach. She had the feeling something was wrong. But what could be wrong? This was Peter they were talking about.

Peter couldn't get himself in _that _much trouble.

* * *

Peter was never going to that bar again.

Not after that.

Not after he ended up in a locked room, shackled to the wall, with at least 3 broken ribs and a broken leg.

Not to mention the various cuts all over his body.

This was serious bullshit.

Peter didn't know who these guys were. All he knew was they recognized the name Starlord. and they recognized him.

Peter wanted to be known. But he didn't like it when people knew him in a BAD way. (Meaning they wanted to kill him)

What he figured was they worked for someone who he had double-crossed in the past. Someone who he did a job for, but betrayed them at the last second. There were a lot of people he did that to. Most of those people were just another day at the office. No. ALL of them were another day at the office. His job was double-crossing before he became a guardian.

He forgot most of those people.

But those people didn't forget him.

"He's in here sir." Someone said on the other side of the door.

"Good." Said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Then he realized he knew that voice.

_Oh shit. I'm screwed. _Was the only phrase going through his head.

* * *

Gamora was sick of waiting. She was going to march to that bar and scream at Peter.

Kill him and kill him again.

"I'm not waiting any longer. " Gamora declared. She walked in the direction of the bar.

"I was thinkin' the same thing." Rocket agreed and followed after her.

"I am Groot" Groot said and followed.

Drax followed in silence.

Gamora burst open the doors of the bar. The bartender flinched.

She looked around. Expecting to find Peter talking to some girl. Probably drunk and crazy.

Instead what she saw was a huge hole in the wall. At least three men had come through. There were smashed chairs, broken glass, and utensils and plate ware lying all over that floor. Some in one piece, some in several.

There was green liquid and red liquid on the floor by the bar.

Blood.

The red blood... It had to be Peter's. She didn't know any species that had red blood other than terrans. and there were very few of them that weren't on earth.

Gamora slowly walked towards the bartender to communicate that she was pissed. She slammed him against the wall.

"Where is he!" She yelled.

He was shaking under her grip.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know. I-I-I had n-n-nothing t-t-to do with it!" His voice was trembling.

"Then who took him?!"

"Aximili Esgarrouth."

"Who?" Gamora had never heard of anyone named Aximili Esgarrouth. **(Sorry for the weird name)**

"He's a v-v-ery ac-acomplished b-bounty hunter, th-theif, and c-criminal in general. Those were h-his men that came in. T-They don't really try to hide who they are." The bartender was shaking even harder now.

"Why would they want our friend?" Gamora questioned.

"S-Starlord? I-I think that a c-couple years ago S-Starlord d-double c-crossed Aximili Esgarrouth. H-He w-wants revenge." The bartender still looked shaken. But he was starting to calm down.

"Figures" Rocket said with a 'typical' tone in his voice.

"Not funny Rocket. He could be in danger." Gamora told him off.

"Sorry." Rocket whined like a little kid.

Gamora turned her attention back to the bartender.

"Where is this Aximili Esgarrouth's lair?" She demanded.

"About a two day walk north." He said.

"What about in a ship?" Rocket called out.

"Longer."

"Why is that?" Gamora was pissed.

"Because he has tech that allows it to be hidden from any other kind of technology. You'd be wandering around until you got out of your ship." He explained.

"We need to get there faster!" Gamora shouted.

"S-sorry." The bartender tried to apologize.

Gamora barely heard. Right know she knew one thing.'

Peter was in deep shit.

* * *

Peter closed his eyes and pretended to be passed out. He did not want to meet Aximili Esgarrouth face-to-face in this condition.

He heard the door open and close.

"Hello Peter." The creepy voice of Aximili Esgarrouth said.

Peter didn't react.

_Don't Move Don't Move._

"I know you're awake. Open your eyes NOW!" He screamed.

Peter's eyes flew open after that.

"There. Was that so hard?"

Peter didn't respond. He sat there staring at the wall behind Aximili Esgarrouth.

"Pay attention to me." Aximili commanded.

Peter didn't listen. He continued to stare at the door.

_Come on Gamora. Come on! I need some help here!_

Peter felt the pointed shape of a foot dig into his gut. Hard. He found himself gasping for air.

_Holy Shit! Holy Shit!_

He continued to gasp. Trying to fill his lungs. Also a slight hope that the pain would allow him to fall asleep. And the pain would go away. At least temporarily.

But the inability to breath wears off just before he can pass out.

Damn his luck today.

"How does that feel? Huh Peter? Does that hurt as much as getting your reputation swept away from you? Does it hurt as much as having the people who respected you laughing at you?" Aximili puts his face right in Peter's.

Peter carefully shook his head as to not hurt himself more.

"I didn't think it would." Aximili gave him an evil smirk.

Then Peter felt a fist slam into his cheek. Jerking his head to the right and adding more pain to his already sore neck.

_Gamora! I need some help here! You're running a little late!_

Peter wasn't expecting the next blow, or the blow after that, or the blow after that.

Soon his mouth filled with a familiar metal-like taste.

Blood.

Some was able to escape between his lips and streamed down until it dripped off his chin.

Peter knew he was gonna pass out soon. He didn't fight it when the darkness came over him, it sucked him in and he welcomed it.

* * *

Gamora walked to the ship.

She didn't care what the bartender said. Most likely the bartender was working for Aximili Esgarrouth and was just trying to throw them off.

She was going to find Peter. And she would prefer it if he was alive when she found him.

She threw open the door and stormed inside.

She sat down in the captain's chair and turned on the tracking system.

She entered the name. and the computer started scanning for him.

Just enough time for the others to get in their seats.

"Peter Quill found." A computerized voice announced.

A map appeared on the screen.

There was a red dot and an orange dot.

The red dot was about 20 miles north.

That fucking bartender! He fucking lied to us and he is working for this Aximili Esgarrouth bastard.

"remind me to run that bartender through when we find Peter." I command.

"With pleasure." Rocket declared.

Gamora started the engines. She put them on their fastest setting. They zoomed north. To where the red dot was.

To where _Peter _was.

* * *

Peter woke to the empty room.

He was relieved. He looked down at himself.

He was covered in blood. His own blood. Red blood.

He heard voices out side the door. Aximili and one of his goons talking. He could only hear small parts of their already quiet conversation.

"Wait until friends get here..."

"Yes..."

"Then shoot that fucking..."

Peter was terrified. They were going to shoot him when the others got there.

_Change of plans Gamora! Don't come. I don't want to die._

Peter tried to come up with a plan for an escape attempt.

Even if he could escape the shackles he wouldn't be able to walk with his broken leg or the broken ribs.

Even without that he probably wouldn't have the strength to break down the door, let alone fight his way out.

He was fucked.

He only had one slight hope. The others.

But as soon as they got here, Peter would get shot.

Yep. He didn't know how he was gonna get outta this one.

Maybe he wasn't.

* * *

Gamora stopped the ship.

A huge facility.

She was gonna kill that bartender twice.

"I'm guessing this is it." Rocket said cocking his gun.

"Why do you guess?" Drax questioned.

"It's an expression!" Rocket declared.

Gamora couldn't help but smile. But she quickly dropped it and walked out of the ship.

This would be fun.

Drax jumped out after her, then Rocket, and Groot taking up the rear.

"Let's go kick ass!" Rocket yelled.

She nodded.

"Here we come Aximili Esgarrouth. And we are gonna kill you." Gamora whispered.

* * *

Peter heard Aximili still talking to his buddy, until a large explosion shook the building.

"They're here! Move!" Aximili commanded.

Peter closed his eyes.

_Goodbye guys, you were great friends. Sorry I was such an idiot and went to that fucking bar._

The door opened and closed more gently this time.

"Alright Peter. Time for you to die."

Aximili lifted his gun. It looked very similar to Rocket's, but this one only had one barrel.

"Any last words?"

Peter spat at his feet.

He spat blood.

"Go to hell." Peter said angrily.

The world seemed to slow down as Peter watched Aximili pull the trigger and and the bullet fly through the air. He saw the path of trajectory.

His forehead.

He waited patiently. Closing his eyes.

They didn't open again.

* * *

Gamora had just finished killing guards and so had Rocket.

So she was surprised to hear a gunshot.

_Peter_

She ran towards the sound. Not letting the trail fade.

"Peter! Peter!" She called to him.

He didn't answer.

_No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!_

Groot smashed every door but Gamora stayed with the trail of noise she had heard.

She came to a metal door that looked thick. Perfect for a cel.

"Groot! Rocket! This one!" She screamed behind her.

Groot came running, Rocket clinging to his shoulder.

He punched the door. It crumpled into a ball almost immediately.

A disgusting man with milk-white skin and black eyes. Like no whites or anything. Completely black.

Aximili Esgarrouth.

Behind him, hands shackled to the wall, was a very beat up Peter.

His eyes were closed. At first Gamora thought he was just passed out and was about to breath a sigh of relief when she noticed the blood trailing from his forehead. She looked and saw a hole in his forehead.

A bullet hole.

_NO! NO!_

They were too late. They had gotten there too late.

Anger coursed through every inch of her body. She was going to kill Aximili Esgarrouth and make him pay!

She pulled out her knife and charged.

He didn't fight her. He just smiled as she pushed the knife into his gut.

"I just wanted my revenge on Peter." Aximili announced.

"Well, this is what you get with that," Gamora declared.

He fell to the ground.

Completely still.

She fell to her knees. Letting herself cry. For the first time in her life she let herself cry.

_Goodbye Peter. You were a great friend._

**30 minutes later...**

Groot had dug out a large hole in the ground, and now he was lowering Peter's limp and unmoving body into it.

A grave.

Gamora was hugging herself. She was trying not to cry again.

_Sorry we weren't fast enough Peter. I'm so sorry._

Once Groot had covered the hole, Drax brought over the flattest rock he could find.

Gamora took out her knife. She placed it to the rock and grabbed Groot's arm. She used it to tap out a message.

_Here Lies Peter Quill Also Known As Starlord_

_The Brave Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy._

**The end! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself! Plz don't hate me! It would break my heart if you hated me for this one story!**

**Please please review!**


End file.
